Relax
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Mercedes needs to relax and Sam, being the doting husband he is, decides to help.
Mercedes came home from a long day of interviews for her new album release to her doting husband and their little dog, Chewie. After cuddling the dog and greeting Sam with a kiss, she announced her exhaustion and made her way to their master bedroom upstairs. Sam, carrying Chewie, followed behind her, silently appreciating the view of her ample bum as it sashayed in front of him. Once they reached their bedroom, he mumbled something about her taking a seat on the bed so he could pamper her.

"Sam, you don't have to pamper me," she told him, slipping out of her six inch heels. "I just want to take a little nap before dinner."

"Please, 'Cedes?" He gave her his full on puppy dog pout. "I promise you'll feel better. Just sit there for a second and I'll be right back, okay?"

She sighed and nodded at him. He kissed her quickly and then put the dog on the ground before he dashed off to the bathroom. Mercedes fell back on the bed, her legs dangling off the end. Chewie jumped up and nuzzled her face and neck for a moment and then settled down beside her. She tried to refrain from closing her eyes, but it was a losing battle.

* * *

"'Cedes..." Sam whispered in his wife's ear. "'Cedes, wake up."

"Mmmff," she mumbled, frowning. "Sam?" Mercedes sat up and looked at her husband. "How long was I out?"

Sam shrugged and helped her stand up. "Just about fifteen minutes or so."

"And you woke me, why?" she sassed.

He smiled, placing his hands on either side of her leather jacket. "Because," he pushed the fabric off her shoulders and trailed his fingers down her shoulder and around her back to the zip of her form-fitting dress. "I told you I wanted to pamper you. You deserve it after the long days you've had the past couple of weeks."

Her breath hitched in her throat as he pulled the zipper down her back, his fingertips caressing the skin he exposed. He unhooked her bra while his hands were back there and then tugged both items off of her body. Her nipples perked up in arousal at his touch and she felt the familiar ache in her nether regions. He hooked two fingers in the waistband of her thong and pulled it down her legs, kissing down between her breasts to her stomach and then the tops of her thighs until the garment was at her feet along with the rest of her clothes. He stood back up and grabbed her hand, helping her step out of the clothes around her and led her to their bathroom.

Mercedes couldn't help but gasp when she noticed the dimmed lights of their master bathroom. Candles were lit around the sink and on the large privacy window sill that took up almost an entire wall of the large room. The bath was filled with steaming water and rose petals, the scent of jasmine filling the air. After putting her long locks into a clip that Sam handed her, she held on to his hand as he helped her put one leg and then the other into the water. She moaned as she sunk down, letting the heat surrounding her relax her overworked muscles and joints.

"Be right back," Sam mumbled before he walked out of the room. He returned two minutes later with his bluetooth speaker and her cellphone. He turned the device on and searched her phone for a moment before finding the a suitable song. The strings and chords of Michael Buble's "Feeling Good" began to filter through the relaxing atmosphere and Mercedes closed her eyes, tilting her head back against the tub. Sam left soon after, claiming he was going to take the dog for a walk. Jazz songs came and went through the speakers while she hummed along. Just as the water began to cool off, Sam walked back into the room.

"Anything else I can get for you, Mrs. Evans?"

Mercedes opened her eyes and eyed her gorgeous husband. He lounged around their house in just a pair of sweatpants and a Captain America t-shirt, but she thought he looked damn sexy. He had lost his shoes and sock from his short walk and Mercedes was suddenly struck with a naughty thought. "Well, there is one thing..."

In a flash, her hand shot from beneath the water and gripped the front of his shirt. "Wait, what-"

 _SPLASH!_

Water sloshed over the side of the tub and onto their tiled floor, but neither seemed to notice or care. Mercedes somehow managed to flip them over so she was on top of his clothed body and kissed him, her hand cupping the side of his face while he placed his hands on her lower back. Sam parted their mouths and Mercedes began kissing his stubbled jaw and throat.

"You couldn't say, 'Hey, why don't you join me?'." He chuckled lightly.

"Nope." She nipped at his neck and then pushed herself back off him. She spread her legs, her knees resting on either side of his waist. Sam's eyes locked on her hand as it traveled down her stomach and disappeared in the bubbly water. A moan escaped her lips and her eyes glazed over. He grew hard instantly, knowing exactly what her hand was doing between her legs. "Oh, _Sam_."

"Fuck, 'Cedes!" He reached up to touch her, but her free hand smacked him away.

She shook her head at him and glared. "I want you to watch. No touching."

Sam let out a long breath, wishing he could see through the bubbly water. As if understanding his frustration, Mercedes rose out of the tub and pushed all their soaps and shampoos that were lined up on the edge by the wall out of the way and sat down, spreading her legs wide so Sam had the perfect view of her glistening pink pussy. She spread her pussy lips with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. A short stream of cum ejaculated from her pulsing hole and she hissed. "Shit, baby, I'm gonna cum so hard."

Sam scooted as close to her spread legs as possible, watching her dip two fingers into herself up to her knuckles. "Mmm, 'Cedes," he moaned. "You gonna cum for your Sammy?" She let out a short squeak as her thighs began to shake. "You gonna squirt for me, baby? Cum for me. Cum for your man."

"S-Sa-aa-am!" Mercedes cried out as pleasure engulfed her body. She slipped her fingers out and with just two little flicks along her clit, she squirted all over Sam's neck and chest. "Shit! Oh fuck!"

Sam didn't even wait for her body to stop convulsing before he buried his face between her legs, his tongue lapping at her juices greedily. Mercedes weakly tried to push him away from her sensitive nubbin, but he wouldn't budge and in less than a minute after her first orgasm, Mercedes felt herself coming again. Sam shoved his tongue in her gushing pussy and drank her down as Mercedes screamed in ecstasy.

After getting his fill, Sam kissed his way up her body until his soaked lips met hers. Mercedes bit his lip roughly and Sam reared back in pain. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I almost passed out, you jerk!" She chastised him.

"Well, you shouldn't have pushed me away and forced me to watch!" He raised his eyebrow coyly. "I wanted to get you off - so I made sure that I did." Mercedes rolled her eyes and sank back into the cooling water. Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "Are you relaxed now?"

"Perfectly," she sighed in content. "You?"

Sam cleared his throat and shifted in his too tight, soaking wet jeans. "Not at all."

"Good."

* * *

 **This was insanely dirty and written months ago, but I never posted it. So now it's posted. I might make it into a two-shot, but for right now it's just a stand-alone.**


End file.
